CS Christmas Countdown
by CJ Clarkson
Summary: A selection of CS Christmas fics, rated K-T. Mainly fluff :)
1. Merry Christmas Everyone

**A/N: **The first of a few Christmas themed CS fics I've written. This one is based in the show's normal universe, post Neverland.

OUAT is not mine.

**Merry Christmas Everyone **

The audience waited patiently for the curtain to rise on the Storybrooke Christmas Pageant. Emma, sat in the front row with Killian, Neal, was especially nervous. Henry had been working on his song for weeks, and she wanted it to go well for him. Killian clasped her hand reassuringly as the lights dimmed, and at last the curtains parted.

The stage was initially dark, but spotlight rose on centre stage, and Henry was revealed, dressed in a red t shirt, green waistcoat and dark jeans, microphone in hand.

The music began, and the lights came up on the rest of the stage was revealing some of the other kids from Henry's class were playing the instruments. Near the front of the stage were the 'backing singers', otherwise known as David dressed in a Santa suit, that wasn't fat and didn't have the beard, and Snow, dressed similarly as Mrs Claus.

Henry started singing and Emma's attention was brought back to her son.

_Snow is falling, all around me,_

_Children playing, having fun._

_It's the season, love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

He was good, Emma had to admit. She knew he'd been practicing with Killian, who she had discovered was an amazing singer, much to her surprise. Then again, Emma had been surprised a lot recently, surprised Neal and Regina had got together, surprised by Henry's easy acceptance of her dating Killian, and surprised that Killian hadn't run off by now.

_Time for parties and celebration,_

_People dancing all night long,_

_Time for presents, and exchanging kisses,_

_Time for singing Christmas songs._

Emma snuggled into Killian as Henry pranced around the stage, looking like he was having the time of his life. He started to sing to Grace, who was trying to concentrate on playing the guitar, but ended up flushing a shade of bright red.

_We're gonna have a party tonight,_

_I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe,_

_We'll kiss by candlelight._

Henry winked to the audience, and at that moment, if Emma hadn't known he was Neal's, she would've sworn he was Killian's. It was amazing how many gestures and phrases Henry had picked up from him in the relatively short time he had known him.

_Room is swaying, records playing,_

_All the old songs, we love to hear,_

_All I wish that every day was Christmas,_

_What a nice way to spend the year._

Emma looked along the row to where Neal and Regina sat, hands entwined. They made a good couple, she realised. They were both able to put Gold in his place, and had acknowledged their previous mistakes. Gold and Belle hadn't wanted to come to the pageant, but Belle sent her best wishes. Emma understood, their rather warped family tree could get a little overwhelming at times.

_We're gonna have a party tonight,_

_I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe,_

_We'll kiss by candlelight._

Henry's grin was infectious, and Emma smiled at him, then turned to Killian for a brief chaste kiss. While she had been nervous about Henry's performance, she also knew she'd never felt more content. When Emma was younger, she'd dreamed about having a family, and dating a guy that she loved. That simple dream had now become a reality, she just never thought it would be Captain Hook that would help her make it come true.

_Snow is falling, all around me,_

_Children playing, having fun,_

_It's the season, love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

_Oh merry Christmas everyone._

The false ending began, and Snow and David sang the obligatory 'ooo's'. Henry struck a rock star pose as the music switched back to its normal beat.

_Snow is falling, all around me,_

_Children playing, having fun,_

_It's the season, love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

Henry headed down into the audience, and began holding out the microphone for people to sing along with him. Jiminy was his first 'victim'.

_Snow is falling, all around me,_

_Children playing, having fun,_

He moved the microphone to Ruby, who was sat with Dr Whale.

_It's the season, love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

He continued to move along the front row of people, picking out Regina next.

_Snow is falling, all around me,_

_Children playing, having fun,_

Killian was chosen next, but he wasn't fazed by the microphone being thrust in his face.

_It's the season, love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

Emma's fear of singing had to be faced as Henry selected her. She was thankful it was just one line.

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

Henry headed back up onto the stage, ready for the end of the song.

_Merry Christmas everyone._

Everybody on stage struck a pose on the final note, and held it as the blackout occurred. Emma grinned up at Killian, and settled back into him as they prepared to watch the rest of the show.

**End note: **I hope you enjoyed this random bit of fluffiness…there is more on the way up until Christmas. For those of you following my other stories…there will be updates soon I promise!


	2. Fairytale of New York

**A/N: **I'm slowly getting through my other WIP's, but this idea came up, so I thought I'd bash it out just to see what happened. Inspired by the Pogues and Kirsty Macoll's 'Fairytale of New York'

Completely AU!

OUAT is not mine.

**Fairytale of New York**

It was ten o'clock Christmas Eve in The White Swan. Emma was clearing up tables as people staggered out into the bitter night air, and away from the bar that she'd called home ever since she'd moved to New York when she was twenty one. Now, seven years later, she was the boss, having taken over from the couple she had lodged with, Aurora and Philip, when they got married and decided to move away.

Emma sighed. It was only her working tonight, as she'd given her other two staff the night off so they could spend it with their families. Ruby and Graham had been grateful, and as Emma didn't have a family, it made the most sense. Her mom had been a runaway, who died while giving birth to her, and no one had any contact numbers for any other relations.

So Emma had grown up in the system in Boston, biding her time until her twenty first birthday when she left for New York, with no intention of going back. She had trawled the many 'For Rent' signs in the city, finding the apartments too expensive, until she came upon The White Swan. The name made her cringe, after all, her surname was Swan. However the signs outside advertising a room for rent, and a job as a bartender immediately piqued her interest, and she went straight inside to enquire.

Within the hour Emma had accommodation and was already working. She had previous bartending experience, so falling into the usual routine of serving customers and clearing tables came naturally.

Emma came out of her flashback and realised she'd been working on autopilot. It wasn't busy, the bar was a bit out of the way for the crowds that would be celebrating this evening. Her custom consisted of her regulars, who were scattered here and there, chatting amongst themselves. As long as the beer was flowing, they were a harmless bunch. And when someone did step out of line, Emma quickly showed them she wasn't a pushover.

The door opened, and a gust of air made its way into the bar, followed by a figure dressed entirely in black. He shut the door and turned around, giving Emma her first proper look at him. He certainly wasn't one of her regulars, she would remember a face like his. His eyes were bright blue eyes and outlined in kohl as they peered up at her from underneath his black windswept hair. Dark stubble covered his defined cheekbones, and he smirked at Emma as she stood transfixed.

He was dressed in a long leather coat, gloves and boots. His smile and stance gave him a cocky demeanour which immediately put Emma on edge. However, she didn't have a lot of time to prepare to face this newcomer, as he promptly sauntered over to the bar to order.

"A glass of rum please, lass," the stranger requested in an accent Emma placed as Irish.

Emma instantly reached for the bottle and poured a glass. He paid, and took a long sip. Unlike the other patrons, he stayed sat up at the bar while Emma continued to work.

He asked for another drink, and this time tried to start a conversation with her.

"So, what's a pretty lass like you working on Christmas Eve?" he inquired.

Emma gave her standard answer to questions from customers.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, sir," she retorted.

The stranger gave her an amused look.

"Was just trying to alleviate your boredom a little, love, there's no need to get defensive," the Irishman replied with mirth in his eyes.

Emma simply rolled her eyes. The man smirked.

"Forgive me, I appear to have forgotten my manners," the mysterious stranger extended a hand for Emma to shake, "Killian Jones, at your service. And your name is?"

Emma ignored the hand and continued working.

"Playing it that way are we?" Killian drawled, "Makes no difference to me," he gave Emma a long, burning look, "You know most men would find that silence off putting, but me, I love a challenge."

Emma tried desperately to keep her demeanour professional, and not to listen to her instincts, which were telling her to either smack the guy, or kiss him.

She chose to continue to ignore him, hoping he would stop trying to talk to her if she only acknowledged his drinks orders. Emma thought her plan had worked when she saw him move away from the bar in her peripheral vision. She ducked behind the bar to pick up a coin on the floor.

Suddenly, she heard an almighty crash. Emma popped her head up to see Killian standing near the bar's old piano, trying to look innocent, but just making himself look more guilty in the process.

"What happened, Jones?" Emma asked, biting back the laugh that threatened to spill out of her.

Killian gave her a withering look.

"As you can see, lass, I tried to open the piano lid, not realising how stiff it would be, and ended up dropping it in the process," he countered, "When was the last time it was used?"

Emma thought for a moment.

"I haven't ever seen it used in all the time I've worked here, and that's seven years," she replied, honestly.

Killian gave her a shocked look.

"No-one's played that beauty in seven years?" he confirmed disbelievingly. Emma nodded.

After a couple of seconds, Killian's startled expression melted to a smile.

"In which case, back to what I was attempting to do earlier," he said decisively.

He walked back over to the piano, considered it, and asked if any of the men would help him lift the lid. One man offered to help, and between the two of them, the ivory keys were soon exposed.

Emma found herself transfixed as Killian sat down at the bench and began to play the opening to 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel. When he started to sing, Emma felt herself go weak at the knees, no one should have a voice that sinful and sexy.

As he reached the chorus, the other patrons began to join in, gravitating towards the piano as if they were magnets to metal. Emma couldn't help but giggle, the sight of the seemingly sober Killian playing and singing surrounded by drunk men pretending they were rock stars was just too much.

By the time the song ended, she had even joined in herself, albeit quietly. Unfortunately for her, Killian noticed, and called her out on it.

"So, will our lovely barmaid serenade us with a tune?" he asked cheekily.

The customers instantly began a chant of "Emma, Emma!"

Emma shook her head.

"I'm working, there will no-one to serve if I sing," she deflected easily.

Killian narrowed his eyes.

"How about when you close?" he inquired, "Will you sing to me then?"

Emma was a little taken aback by his suggestion.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered, quickly scurrying back behind the bar.

Killian watched her go, and started a new song, this time 'Bennie and the Jets' by Elton John.

Emma watched as everyone mucked up the lyrics and rolled her eyes. It seemed like the scene 27 Dresses was based on fact, no one actually knew the words.

A couple more songs passed, and Emma ignored the piano, in favour of beginning the shutdown procedure for the bar, as she liked to be out just after midnight on Christmas Eve. Soon enough, it was time for last orders, and Emma began escorting the men off the premises as they finished their drinks, until only one remained.

Killian still sat at the piano, nursing his fifth glass of rum, looking rather forlorn as his fingers seemed to gently travel over the keys of their own accord. His cocky personality had faded, and Emma guessed that this was the man that lay underneath all that bravado. Emma finished cleaning the bar and sat down on the bench beside him.

"In answer to your earlier questions, my name is Emma Swan. I offered to work Christmas Eve because I have no family, as I was an orphan. So now you know," she admitted quietly.

Killian looked at her with wide blue eyes that locked onto her green ones.

"I could tell you had been left behind by someone, you had that look in your eyes," he softly remarked.

Emma smiled shyly at him.

"I believe I owe you a song," she surprised herself by saying.

Killian also looked a little amazed that she had actually agreed to his impulsive request.

"What would you like to sing?" he asked.

"How about a festive duet?" she offered, "Do you know 'Fairytale of New York'?"

Killian grinned.

"How appropriate!" he observed and began to play and sing the opening notes.

_It was Christmas Eve, babe, in the drunk tank _

_An old man said to me: won't see another one _

_And then they sang a song, the rare old mountain dew _

_I turned my face away and dreamed about you _

_Got on a lucky one, came in eighteen to one _

_I´ve got a feeling, this year´s for me and you _

_So happy Christmas, I love you baby _

_I can see a better time, where all our dreams come true. _

The music picked up and Emma began swaying as her part began.

_They got cars big as bars _

_They got rivers of gold _

_But the wind goes right through you _

_It´s no place for the old _

_When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve _

_You promised me Broadway was waiting for me _

_You were handsome _

Killian raised his eyebrow, but dutifully sang the response.

_You were pretty, Queen of New York City _

Emma joined in and stood up so she could look down at Killian while he played and they sang.

_When the band finished playing they yelled out for more _

_Sinatra was swinging, all the drunks they were singing _

_We kissed on a corner then danced through the night. _

_And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day. _

During the short instrumental, Emma did a little dance, giggling all the while. Killian joined in with her laughter as she began the insult portion of the lyrics.

_You´re a bum, you´re a punk _

_You´re an old slut on junk _

_Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed _

_You scumbag you maggot _

_You cheap lousy faggot _

_Happy Christmas your arse I pray god it´s our last. _

_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells were ringing out _

_For Christmas Day. _

The two of them were now laughing so hard they were struggling to catch their breath. Luckily, they recovered and continued.

_I could have been someone _

_Well, so could anyone _

_You took my dreams from me _

_When I first found you _

Killian gazed up at Emma, looking contemplative.

_I kept them with me babe, I put them with my own _

_Can´t make it out alone, I´ve built my dreams around you _

Emma blushed, but sang the last chorus with Killian with as much gusto as she could manage.

_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells are ringing out for Christmas day._

Killian played the outro, while Emma span around the empty tables. He watched her in amusement, almost feeling sad when he had to bring the song to a close.

When they heard the church bells chime midnight, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"The bells are ringing out for Christmas Day," quoted Emma, "Merry Christmas Killian."

"Merry Christmas Emma," he replied, "Would you do me the honour of fulfilling a Christmas tradition I haven't done in years?"

Emma looked at him confused, but her face cleared when he plucked on of the pieces of mistletoe she'd been using for decoration down from the wall, and held it above their heads.

"Yes," she agreed.

After all, it was just one kiss.

Killian's lips brushed hers lightly, before pulling away quickly.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," responded Emma, "I guess I should shut the bar now."

Killian took his cue to leave, but waited by the door until Emma came out.

"I'll see you around," he said, before taking off into the dark streets.

"See you around," Emma whispered into the darkness.

**End note: **Please let me know what you thought, there is a possibility for a sequel if that's what you guys want to see…


	3. Angel Like You-Part One

**A/N: **Okay, so, this isn't the sequel to 'Fairytale of New York' that you guys want to see, but it will be posted on this countdown once it's written.

Instead, I've decided to post the first part of a five part fic about Guardian Angel Killian, and Emma, his charge. I hope you like it.

OUAT is not mine.

**Angel Like You Part One**

Oblivious to the people in the dark park around her, Emma sat down on a snowy bench and sobbed. Today was the first of December, and it was supposed mark the beginning of a time for friends and family. Emma had neither. She had been found at the side of the road and put into the care system, where she had stayed until she ran away aged seventeen. To do so, Emma had stolen a car, not realising there was a man sleeping in the back seat. Over time, Neal had become a friend and lover to her, until that fateful day when he left her to take the fall for a robbery they had committed.

Whilst in prison, Emma had realised she was pregnant, and when the time came, gave birth to a little boy. She had no way of looking after him, so he was taken from her and put into the system himself. Even after she got out, when she got a job as a bail bonds woman, attempting to track him had just led to dead ends, and that was what had led her here, to this bench, feeling alone.

Suddenly, Emma was distracted from her thoughts by a blinding white light that disappeared as quickly as it had materialised. After a couple of moments, Emma's eyes readjusted to the darkness, and scanned the area for the source, but all she could see was a man dressed in a dark leather jacket and jeans.

Shaking her head, she assumed she must have imagined it, and resumed staring at the floor, only to be disturbed by a presence sitting on the bench beside her.

"You're not alone, you know," an accented male voice beside her assured.

Emma looked up and glared at the man beside her.

"You don't know anything about me, so pick another random stranger to annoy," she replied bitterly.

"Actually, love, you're something of an open book to me," he said confidently.

Emma once again lifted her head to scowl at him, this time actually taking in what the stranger looked like. He was handsome, she noted, with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. In fact, he was the sort of guy she would've gone for once in her life. Emma had sworn off men these days, in fact, she'd sworn off any type of relationship with any other person. It was the only way she could make sure she was never hurt again.

The stranger continued talking.

"I think you're a lost girl, who's been broken and abandoned by everyone she ever loved," he guessed, "You think if you look after yourself, you'll never get hurt, right?"

Emma stared at him defiantly. The stranger took it in his stride.

"Well, how does one celebrate Christmas with that sort of outlook on life?" he chuckled, "No wonder Christmas magic is getting weaker each year, if everyone thinks the same as you."

Emma stared at the man in disbelief, and could stay quiet no longer.

"Just who do you think you are?" she asked angrily, "Talking like you know me, then trying to tell me there's such a thing as Christmas magic. Get yourself booked into a psych ward and leave me alone!"

Emma stood up to leave, but the stranger appeared in front of her, blocking her path. He extended a hand towards her, and gave her a warm smile.

"Killian Jones, thanks for asking," Killian said cheerfully, "And you are the famous Emma Swan, bail-bonds woman extraordinaire. "

Emma gave a shocked gasp when he named her, then looked at him inquisitively.

"Have we met?" she asked warily.

Killian shook his head, and pulled his hand back when he realised she wasn't going to shake it.

"No, lass, but I've been looking out for you," he replied.

Emma gave him a withering look.

"Well, you haven't done a very good job, have you?" she noted cynically.

Killian looked suitably chastised, and bowed his head.

"I did my best with what I had, love" he defended, "But some things were out of my control."

The explanation only served to confuse Emma more.

"What the hell do you mean by that, you weirdo?" she asked hysterically.

Killian smiled. It was time for him to tell her the truth, even though she wouldn't believe him.

"I'm your guardian angel," he revealed, grinning, "Well, the latest form of your guardian angel. We change who we look after depending on what a person needs at that the current time in their life."

Emma began to laugh manically as her hysteria grew.

"A guardian angel?" she managed to repeat through her laughter, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Killian shook his head.

"I promise you, I speak the truth," he said sincerely.

Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Say I believe you, isn't there some kind of rule against you telling me?" she asked sarcastically.

Killian sighed.

"Yes, there is, in normal circumstances," he begrudgingly acknowledged, "But I've been given special permission in your case."

Emma took a step towards him.

"Oh, so I'm a 'special case' now am I?" she spat bitterly.

"Yes, you are," Killian insisted, "You're one of very few that Christmas actually makes feel worse than any other time of year. So, you've got a special intervention this year."

"Special intervention?" Emma was struggling to absorb what this supposed 'angel' was telling her, "Well, I don't want it. Now I'm going. Please, don't do that insanely quick moving thing you just did and let me go."

Emma did as she said and began walking away. Killian heeded her request and watched as she faded into the distance. When she was finally out of sight, he sighed. This was the toughest mission he had ever been sent on, but he knew it would be worth it if he could just make her believe in love again.

His attention was drawn to his hands as they began to glow, and Killian smiled. Emma Swan could try and run from him all she wanted, but Killian would see her again. After all, he only had until Christmas morning.

The next time Killian saw Emma, it was the following lunchtime, and she was sat in a café, sipping a drink. He smirked as he saw her through the window, and entered the café moments later. Emma looked up as the door chimed. She visibly jumped, and spilled drink down herself as she recognised the man who had just walked in.

Killian simply sauntered to the counter and ordered a drink, feeling Emma's eyes follow him as he did. Emma tried to avert her gaze to a newspaper sat on her table, as he turned round with his drink in hand, but was a split second too late.

When she looked up again, Killian was sat across from her wearing a classic Cheshire cat grin.

"Why, Miss Swan, fancy bumping into you here!" he exclaimed unconvincingly. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, Jones, I'm guess you're gonna claim you've always known where I've been, what with being my guardian angel and all," she commented dryly, trying to appear unaffected by the second appearance of this man in her life.

Killian raised his eyebrow in response.

"I wouldn't claim any such thing," he teased, "It's much more fun to keep you guessing."

He took a long drink from his mug, and Emma was transfixed as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. If this guy really was her guardian angel, did he have to be this attractive?

Killian removed the drink from his lips, and wiped the foam from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Mmm, cinnamon hot chocolate, it's been far too long since I got chance to have some," he groaned pleasurably, which just made Emma's thoughts wander inappropriately. However, one thing brought her back to the present.

"You're a fan of cinnamon hot chocolate?" Emma asked before she could stop the question from leaving her lips.

"Aye, I am," Killian confirmed, "You seem surprised by this?"

"It's my favourite, actually, it's what I'm drinking right now," Emma revealed, then gave him a curious look, "Or did you already know that?"

Killian winked.

"Still keeping you guessing, love," he replied.

Emma found herself smiling, albeit reluctantly. She had to admit there was something about this man that made her trust him, even when all of her other instincts were fighting against it. Soon, she drained the last of her drink from her mug, and gathered her stuff to leave.

"So, Jones, I presume I'll see you again if you are who you say you are?" Emma questioned.

Killian tore his eyes away from the newspaper he had supposedly been reading.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, Miss Swan," he replied coyly, his eyes twinkling. As she left the café, Killian couldn't help but internally celebrate the small breakthrough he had achieved in two short days. He was slowly getting her to believe his story. Now came the difficult part.

Their paths crossed again the next day, while Emma was wandering absently through a department store, when she bumped into what looked like a walking pile of women's clothes.

The clothes fell to the floor, and Emma ducked down to start picking them up, apologising profusely. Her apologies fell silent as she saw the man ducked down beside her.

"Now do you believe me?" Killian asked cheekily, "Or do you prefer the theory you're suddenly part of a real life rom-com?"

Emma just knelt there shocked. Meeting the same guy twice she could chalk up to coincidence, three times was just getting ridiculous.

"I'm still undecided," she retorted, "However, I wouldn't think a male guardian angel would have much use for women's clothes."

"Don't worry, princess, they're not for me," Killian smirked, "In fact, they're for you."

Emma looked between him and the clothes now back in his arms, unimpressed by the admission.

"I thought you were meant to be a guardian angel, not a gay best friend," she countered.

Killian raised his eyebrow.

"Who says I can't be both?" he replied. Then he winked, "But for the record, I'm straight."

"Guardian angels have sexual preferences?" Emma couldn't help but ask.

Killian's face turned solemn.

"There's a lot you don't know about us Miss Swan," he responded mysteriously, "But we'll start with the clothes."

By the time Killian left, he had picked out a stunning green dress that even Emma approved of. Emma couldn't think of when she'd ever wear it, but tried to thank him. However, when she turned round moments after Killian had paid, he was gone.

The fourth day, it was actually Emma who 'found' Killian. She had been watching the ice skaters on the outside ice rink that had been set up in the city for December, when she realised one of the skaters was Killian.

His blue eyes bored into her green ones as he came over to the edge of the rink, grinning.

"Miss Swan, a pleasure as always," he greeted, "How about joining me on the ice?"

Emma used the opportunity to thank him for the outfit he had bought her, but tried to protest her way out of ice skating. Killian quickly wore her down, and soon she had skates on her feet, as was clinging to the rink edge for dear life. Killian came up behind her, took her hands into his own, and began to guide her around the rink. Emma felt strange being controlled by the strong arms behind her. After a few moments, she relaxed, and was giggling like she was a small child again.

They glided around the rink, Emma's confidence increasing with each lap, and Killian eventually skated beside her, holding her hand as she began to trust herself on the ice. Killian smiled at the look on her face, one of pure happiness. Ever since Emma had become his charge, she had always emanated sadness and loneliness. In fact, Killian saw a lot of his human self in her.

But that was exactly the reason he knew she could be happy, and the reason he had pushed the elders to let him be Emma's 'special intervention'. His predecessors had all believed the events in Emma's life were part of a larger plan to create her into one of them someday. Killian didn't believe this, he believed Emma could be a beacon of good on the Earth while she was still human, if just pushed to believe in love again.

Their skating session came to an end, and Killian reluctantly let go of Emma's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Okay," Emma replied breathlessly.

Killian turned and faded into the crowd, determined not to look behind him at the woman who had captured his heart when it was no longer his to give.

**End note: **So, what do you think? Let me know in the review box below! Until next time….


	4. Angel Like You-Part Two

**A/N: **First off, at least one of you has noticed Killian is basically a Whitelighter from Charmed. And the title of the fic is actually a song by Mighty Big Word. So none of those references, or anything OUAT is mine.

Secondly, a little warning, not so much K/E interaction in this chapter….but it will return!

Enjoy!

**Angel Like You Part Two**

After his promise the previous day, Emma was unsurprised when she bumped into Killian as she passing a flower shop on her way back to her apartment after her run. He just handed a bouquet of red Amaryllis, and told her to have a lovely day, before seemingly disappearing once more. Emma couldn't help the pang of disappointment that came from only seeing him briefly, as her meetings with her 'angel' were quickly becoming her favourite part of the day.

It was evening on the sixth day by the time she saw Killian again. Emma had gone out to a local bar to celebrate trapping yet another dirt bag, when she spotted him on stage with a guitar. She watched as he performed a short set of songs to the crowd, seemingly oblivious to her presence.

However, when Killian finally finished and came down to order a drink, he seemed unsurprised to see Emma sat on a stool staring at him. Killian casually wandered over to her, and smiled.

"Did you enjoy the music, Miss Swan?" he asked.

Emma nodded.

"You somehow managed to play some of my favourite songs better than the original artists!" she assured him with a smile.

"Thank you, lass, that means a lot," he replied sincerely, "Now, would you care to dance?"

Killian extended his hand in invitation. Emma just stared at it.

"Dance? With you? Here?" she asked, confused.

"That was the offer I just made you," Killian confirmed, "Unless you'd rather not?"

Emma was sure she was going to protest, but then she opened her mouth.

"I'd love to dance," she said, taking Killian's outstretched hand, and leading him to the small crowded dance floor, "And stop calling me Miss Swan, it makes me feel far too formal."

"As you wish, Emma," whispered Killian, as Emma's arms linked around his neck. They danced for a couple of hours, until Killian announced that, regrettably, he had to leave. Emma watched as he once again faded into the crowd, then left for home herself.

On day seven he appeared in Emma's favourite bookstore. While she was browsing the travel guide section, Killian seemed to be intently perusing the self-help section, only once glancing at her and smiling. Eventually, he plucked a book from the shelves that Emma couldn't see the title of, and went towards the tills, and out of her sight.

By the time she reached the tills herself, he was gone completely from the shop, the only evidence left behind was a bagged up book at the counter waiting for her. Emma rolled her eyes when she read the title 'Happiness-A Guide to Developing Life's Most Important Skill', but couldn't help the small smile that broke out across her face.

Day number eight Killian cropped up in the shoe shop, bearing a fancy bright red shoe box done up with a silver ribbon. He handed Emma the box and told her to open when she got home. Once again, she felt disappointed he didn't spend more time with her, but figured she should probably follow his instructions, as she had a feeling he's know if she didn't.

When she got home, Emma opened the box and was surprised by what was inside. Instead of the killer heels that Emma guessed were in it, she was instead faced with what she believed were the comfiest slippers ever. They were white and fluffy, and the moment her feet entered them Emma groaned in bliss, it felt like sinking her feet into marshmallow.

As she padded round the apartment, it felt like some of the tension Emma had built up over the years was lifted from her legs and shoulders. Maybe having someone looking out for her wasn't so bad after all….

**End note: **I hope it was okay…I'm most of the way through the planning for the next chapter, but if there's anything you think Killian should do for Emma, don't hesitate to get in touch. I always appreciate different views and ideas See you tomorrow!


	5. Angel Like You-Part Three

**A/N: **Okay, a little bit behind schedule. Day nine is for Dina C.

Quake isn't mine, neither is anything OUAT.

**Angel Like You-Part Three**

Emma received a note from Killian through her door at the start of the ninth day, requesting she be at her favourite restaurant wearing her new green dress at eight o'clock that evening.

Dinner was amazing. Emma turned up at Quake half expecting Killian not to be there. After all, he hadn't specified which restaurant, just to go to her favourite. However, she needn't have worried, as Killian was waiting by the door dressed in a tux, ready to escort her to their table, which was in a secluded part of the restaurant that Emma had never seen before.

"You look incredible tonight," commented Killian when he took in the full view of Emma's appearance, "I'd say we did a good job picking out that dress."

Emma smiled.

"Thank you, you don't scrub up so bad yourself," she replied.

At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by a waiter coming over to take their orders. After they had made their selections from the menu, the conversation started up again, and continued.

When Emma asked, Killian revealed as much as he could about his past life. He had been a sailor, and had been given the option to become a guardian angel after he had given his life to save his brother's. Killian had agreed, and from that moment on, hadn't aged a day.

He had been doing it many years by the time Emma was transferred to under his protection, a word which she recoiled at. After keeping an eye on her for a couple of years, he had finally pleaded with his bosses to let him meet her properly, to which they had reluctantly agreed.

Emma had been listening, transfixed by his story, and was a little disorientated when Killian broke the mood with a joke about the last nine days.

The lighter jokes and banter lasted the rest of the evening, and Emma headed home with a giant smile on her face.

On the tenth day, Killian found Emma at a Christmas fair, wandering around glancing at everything, but not going on any of the rides or buying anything from any of the various stalls.

Killian crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Emma instinctively grabbed his arms and twisted herself around to hit him.

Killian ducked and avoided the hit, and Emma immediately recognised his dark hair as her hand went flying over his head. She chastised him for creeping up on her, but a warm smile spread across her face. They spent the afternoon together on the various rides, and Emma surprised Killian at the end of the day with a hug.

Killian arrived at Emma's front door with a box of candy containing all of her favourites on day eleven.

"I'm going to get fat if I eat all of this!" she protested.

Killian smirked

"I promise you'll burn it off tomorrow with me," he countered, and winked, before disappearing once more into the light snow that had begun to fall down.

At lunchtime on day twelve, Killian invited Emma for a snowball fight, which she happily agreed to. The pair spent the afternoon in fits of giggles, with Emma particularly loving Killian's facial expression when she managed to hit his nose with a snowball.

As darkness fell, Emma knew Killian had to go, so said goodbye before he could even bring it up. Killian watched her go with a bittersweet sadness, and began to count down the hours until they would meet again.

**End Note: **I will catch up, but might take me a few days to do so…until next time…


	6. Christmas Wrapping

**A/N**: Not the ending of Angel Like You (see the end note for info about that)

Another one shot, based around The Waitresses song 'Christmas Wrapping'. I hope you like it.

OUAT and the song isn't mine.

**Christmas Wrapping**

"Bah humbug!" thought Emma, as she barrelled through her front door, away from the snowstorm outside. Usually Christmas was Emma's favourite holiday, but the year had been busy, she just didn't have the energy.

The only gift she really wanted revolved around an incident a year ago, when she had visited a ski shop to buy a new pair of gloves. It was there that Killian Jones had tripped over her as she picked up a stray glove from the floor. After he had apologised, the pair got chatting and had wandered round the rest of the store together.

By the time they had reached the checkouts, the chatting had given way to flirting, and they exchanged numbers before parting ways. Emma hadn't wanted to call within the next couple of days, for fear of seeming too eager. She put it off for a week, then two, and soon she forgot about the number in her phone in favour of more pressing issues.

Emma continued into the house, shivering as she removed her coat. She had decorated for the festive season, even though she was spending it alone. She peeled off her boots and went through to the kitchen to begin preparing her Christmas dinner.

As she methodically chopped vegetables, Emma's mind drifted to her second meeting with Killian, back in the spring. They had attempted to arrange a lunch date, but couldn't agree on a date they were both free. Eventually, they gave up and made a mutual pact to keep in touch.

This didn't happen until the summer, when Killian called out of the blue to invite her for a day on his boat. Unfortunately the day before Emma had been dragged out sunbathing by her best friend Ruby, and was suffering the burns from it, so she had to decline.

Emma almost wished for the burns now the weather had turned colder. She had been to see Ruby earlier that day, as part of her rounds of cards and RSVP'ing while bundled up in what seemed like a million layers. Ruby had attempted to persuade her to party tonight, but party lights just weren't that appealing to Emma this year. She just wanted to relax and have a night to herself.

The last time it felt like she had had one was back in the fall. Killian had called and invited her to a Halloween party. Emma had agreed and quickly got dressed to go. She waited for hours for him to show up, eventually receiving a second call that his car wouldn't go. Emma had taken it as a sign, maybe she and Killian weren't meant to be anything more than very occasional acquaintances.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts as the cooker timer went off, indicating her lovingly prepared turkey was ready. It was at that moment she realised what she had forgotten.

Emma reluctantly pulled her layers back on, and trudged out into the snow to her closest all night grocery store. As she entered, she shook the snow from her hat and shoulders, and quickly set about her mission to find her missing ingredient.

However, when she reached the aisle she needed, Emma froze in her tracks at the sight before her. For standing in the same aisle, looking between two jars of cranberry sauce, was Killian Jones.

His gaze moved from the jars to her, and he grinned.

"Emma!" he exclaimed happily, "I was going to call you, but after our luck this year, I didn't think you'd be free."

Emma smiled back, and walked down the aisle towards him.

"I know, this year's been a little mental for me too," she admitted.

"Why are you here?" Killian asked.

Emma giggled, and gestured to the jars in his hands.

"I forgot cranberry sauce," she admitted, "Though by the looks of it, I'm not the only one."

She took a jar from the shelf, and turned to leave.

"Well, I best be.."she began, but Killian cut her off.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he blurted.

Emma took a moment to process the question, before nodding.

"I'd like that," she replied.

**End note: **All of the other Xmas stories I've started will be finished between Xmas and new year, which will be the ending of Angel Like You, and the sequel to Fairytale of New York. I just wanted to post something, because this month went a little crazy.


End file.
